Under Her Wing
by Man Fredd
Summary: The story of two people from completely opposite worlds, Catherine and Sara. Sara moves to Catherine's high school traumatised, and what happens when their worlds collide? -Joint fic from Me and Smile-Loz-x
1. Set Off

**Hey guys!! This is another joint for me and Smilie-Loz-x. For now I am writing Catherine and she is writing Sara.**

**A/N 1: I love Laura. She rules. (Yes, she really does).**

**A/N 2: BRIDGET JONES, HERE WE COME!!! (We read/watch BJD 1+2 too much, it inspired us to write this).**

**A/N 3: I want to warn you. I like the Cath/Sara ship but I don't want to write that kind of thing. But they're good friends! =)**

* * *

**_Tuesday, 7th September 1980._**

_My name is Catherine Willows. I am seventeen years old, and I live in Las Vegas, Nevada - like it matters. I don't care about things like that. Anyway, this is my diary._

Today was fun. Scratch that, it was empowering. My circle of friends is ever so tight; we are _the_ girls. We own the place. A new girl started today, Sara Sidle. She has long, dark brown hair and a big smile - not that she smiled. She's like some kind of emo, she has two scars on each arm, and started crying when she was given a pop quiz. Pathetic much? Jodie, Samantha and I were eating lunch, when she came over to us.

_"Hi." She said_. She was stuttering, obviously nervous. Like I give a damn. We told her to go find her mommy and daddy, and she started bawling her eyes out. Miss Kerkbaum had to drag her out of there, what a freak. She was so nerdy in Chemistry, the sent her up to the top class. Not that I care, I don't even like school. I prefer to go to parties with my friends; parties she will never get invited to.

I mean, let's face it. She sticks her head in those stupid books, how the hell can she live like that? That's not living. Living is hanging out with people, never mind friends, she has none. Living is going out, to wild parties and sneaking alcohol into your friend's sweet sixteen party. I bet the only party she's been to is the sad and pathetic table for one on her birthday. Why was she so anxious, so on edge?

I don't know if I said something wrong, to upset her, but there's something not right with that kid.

_"Maybe she's from a broken home," _Mom told me_. "There are those less fortunate, honey. I think you should be nice to her and help her make some friends."_ Mom had suggested, or rather ordered that I do this, and I know I have to - even though I don't even like her. Nobody likes it when new kids come to the school. If I don't do this then Mom will take away my cellphone, my computer and my car; that's not an option.

I'm not looking forward to looking after this kid. Sure, I'll show her around and introduce her to the science nerds - she'll fit in with them - but I will absolutely NOT be 'a shoulder to cry on'. Don't bet on it. Not in a million years will I do that for her. I don't even know her but my dense Mom thinks that everybody has to be 'besties'. Her words, not mine.

She's definitely a nerd. She's just started high school a year early. It has 'freak' written all over her. Thank God this is my last year, I'm not going to college. I already work at Taco Bell, but when I get outta here I'm giving up that crappy job, and I'm gonna work in the French Palace. I know, I know, I'm going to be a stripper and blah blah blah. I'm not a stripper. The job is exotic dancer. Dancer! I love dancing. Plus, Stephanie, two years older than me, works there and is clearing ten thousand dollars a night! Now that's the life I want to lead!

Stephanie's already taught me how to do a few dances using her built-in dancing pole, she has a small, two bedroom apartment and said I could move in with her once I leave school. I'm so psyched! Mom doesn't approve of Stephanie or her lifestyle, but who gives a damn? Mom just doesn't like her because she wants people to give her attention and talk about her boring adult life.

_"Catherine Willows! I am your mother and darn it, I will not have you bring shame to this family!"_ She would say to me anytime I brought the subject up. She would always point that wrinkly finger at me as well, and I have to stop myself from laughing as you could see a blue vein throbbing on her forehead.

Well, I gotta go. Mom is shouting me, and I just heard her say 'new girl'. That's not good. I better go.

_Catherine xoxo_

_**Wednesday, 8th September 1981, 2:34 am**  
_  
My name is Sara Sidle. I am 11 years old, and today (yesterday, really) was my first day at high school. It was a pretty good day. The teachers like me, but that was kinda expected. I am a... science-geek after all. But... there was this really mean girl. Catherine and her cronies. They picked on me all day and pretty much made my day hell. Then I got home and my foster dad made me work until some ungodly hour scrubbing the bathrooms. I hate my foster parents. I hate Catherine. I hate school now. I have nothing.

So I go to the bathroom and cut myself. The release of pain is just exhilarating, and it's the only way to relieve myself of this day-to-day pressure. Catherine saw my arms today, and you should have seen the dirty look that she gave me. She was trying to make me feel worthless, but I don't really care what anyone thinks. I like it; it's my way of escaping the monotony of everyday life.

I know this is short, but I have to go. My foster mom Marg wants me to clean the dishes, and my foster dad Gary wants me to clean the bathroom. Again.

_Sara Sidle._

**_Thursday, 9th September 1980_**

It's me, Catherine again. My God, why does Mom have to be such an ass? When I went downstairs (Tuesday) she ordered me to invite Sara out after school. So I did. Boy, it was a hell of a thing. I didn't know what to do. I asked her why she had started crying and she got all defensive, but eventually she told me when she began to cry a little.

_"Umm, hey, how come you cried when I told you to find your parents... I'm sorry if I was mean." _It was all I could offer. She was really quiet, sipping on the caramel latte I bought for her. Her lips started to quiver, I just sat there waiting for her. Boy, it was quite a story.

_"I,"_ Sara turned away from me. I didn't want to make her tell me but it seemed to come out like word vomit. Okay, so she didn't shout it out but it sounded like she really wanted to get it off her chest. I could tell as she sighed. _"My mom,"_ she muttered, only just about audible. _"She's in a nuthouse, she killed my Dad because he beat the shit out of her and me." _It made me feel really bad, I had no idea. So that's how she has those scars on her arms, and why she cried. That's why she was so scared.

All I could do was say _"I'm sorry,"_ and give her a small smile. We stayed really quiet, you could even hear the guy behind us slurping on his coffee and tapping on his laptop. He must have been writing an essay or something, because when I looked behind me he looked like a student at WLVU. He had the jersey.

Soon, after that we went looking through the stores, and to say sorry for being so mean, I bought her this charm bracelet thing. She cringed when I gave it her. That's when I knew she had nothing to give back. Normally, I would care, but it doesn't matter. I feel sorry for this girl, for her troubles and it's the least I can do after she just moved here - to be her friend.

Well, I gotta go again. Mom's friend Sam Braun is taking us out for dinner. He's really nice, he buys me all these gifts and practically owns Las Vegas. He owns all the casinos and hotels. Tangiers, The Monaco, The Venetian... You name it. I'm looking forward to dinner.

_Catherine xoxo_

_

* * *

_

**  
Review, or the dolphin dies.**_  
_


	2. The Teacher and the Student

**Okeydokey. We both got snowed under and I wrote Sara's part a month ago, started Catherine's part but some damn kid at school stole my USB; luckily I had saved Sara's part on Fanfiction. I'm sorry I haven't written much, I'm back at school :) but life caught up with me, I'm better now. I love you Katy and Laura!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thursday, 9th September 1980**

It's always that first cut in the evening that gives me the most adrenaline. The blood trickles out slowly, and I exhale deeply as the pain of the razor blade slicing my skin overtakes the pain of my appalling life. Every time the razor moves swiftly across my skin, I hear my mother shouting my name.

_"Sara."_

Back home, in San Francisco, I lived in a foster home with my best friend, Elizabeth Say. We only lived together for four months, but she was the best thing in the world to me. We were so close, we'd spend every day together. Every day was a blessing - the happiest time of my life. She was like my guardian angel. If she could see what I was doing now, I think she would be ashamed to say she knows me.

_I miss you __Elizabeth._

Something strange is happening. It's not odd; it's not peculiar. It's downright strange. Something about me has changed. I've moved to Las Vegas with Marg and Gary, they wanted to help Marg's sister in her store, I can't believe that CPS allowed them to become a ward of a different state. It's really strange; it's more than strange - it's one of those things. You know what you want to say, yet you can't say it, and I can't deal with that. I need to say it somehow, I need to find out how.

The razor is in the bin. I've put a band aid on my arm, and hidden the razor in an old packet of chips. Why have I decided to stop? Because for whatever reason Catherine took me to the mall. So I went. And what did I do? I blabbed the first time she asked me. It felt so nice to have someone to talk to and to care. I can't do that with Marg, or Gary. All my foster parents want me to do is clean, cook and sleep - they say the same thing every time I try to rebel.

_"We are paid to look after you. We want something back, this is what we want."_

I didn't tell Catherine that. She's suddenly turned around, she's sort of like the new Elizabeth. I don't know why she's doing this, but I do want her to carry on. She's the first and only friend I've made; I'm damn sure going to keep her as a friend, I'll do anything. _Anything._

I cried. I cried, and cried and cried. I should be stronger than that. It was so embarrassing.

Eventually I stopped, and we walked around the stores. Man, she must be rich or something. We went into a jewelry store and she bought me a charm bracelet for $25. Twenty-five dollars! I can't afford that, I was dying to give her something in return, but I have nothing. My clothes are three year old hand-me-downs. Marg and Gary don't buy me anything. I eat a cheese sandwich for dinner and that's the only thing I eat all day.

I have to go again. It's time to walk the dog, Bruno. I do everything around here! The only thing I can look forward to is seeing Catherine again, tomorrow. She invited me to eat lunch with her at school.

_Sara Sidle._

**Saturday, 11****th**** September 1980**

Well, all seems to be back to normal in the house of Willows – me and Mom. It's early morning now, I went to a party and I just got home. I didn't even have to climb up the drainpipe – Mom was passed out on the sofa when I looked through the window. Big surprise. That happens quite a lot with _my_ Mom. It's obvious as I could see the bottle of brandy next to her. But guess what! I knew something was going on!! Sam was with her, I can tell. When I got upstairs I heard something moving, so I went to the side of the stairs and hid; Sam was sneaking out of the house. I knew it, I just knew that there was something going on between him and Mom! They'll never admit it though… I've known for years. Hang on, let me just go get a drink and check the time.

_Okay, I'm back._ It's just past two o'clock, anyway, back to today. I invited Sara to lunch, I feel so sorry for her… I mean, she was new to the school and had all that shit that she cried to me about when I took her to the mall. Mom was right, I should have been nice to her, I just wish that I'd known that earlier. She isn't just some emo kid slitting their wrists for the hell of it. She told me, told me about her parents, and how they put her Mom in an institution. I can't imagine what she's been through, but I can be her _friend_. That's better than imagining. Let's get on to lunch.

I would have introduced Sara to Jodie and Samantha, but I thought it might have been a bit too much for her to handle… You know, to handle all at once. I don't know why I feel like this… It's almost as if I'm a teacher and she's a student, _I'm teaching her what a normal life is_… I guess. Back to the lunch, I need to stop going off track (it must be the punch at the party, I'm sure I saw my boyfriend Warrick pour a huge bottle of vodka into it.)

Anyway, it was just me and Sara. As I'm like, the most popular girl in school, I managed to get us the quietest of tables, where we could be away from others - I just told the Art Freaks to shove it. Jodie and Samantha were looking for me all lunch, I showed Sara around the school properly.

She was eating a cheese sandwich, and I had a salad. It was the only thing I like. I could tell that she was so hungry, she's so thin and she ate it so fast. She made the anorexic group look like amateurs. I immediately got up and bought her a tuna sandwich, yoghurt and a can of soda. Her cheeks went so red, she pushed the tray away, telling me_ "No thanks,"_ but I could see how badly she wanted it, so I nodded and slid it back in front of her. She kept telling me how grateful she was. I'm no expert but I think something's wrong with the home she lives in now, but she hasn't told me anything about her foster parents – I daren't ask. She can tell me if she wants to, it's up to her. Normally, with people, I'd worm my way into their life to find out ever little detail, but I don't want to do that with her; something is changing inside of me – and _no, I don't mean the vodka in my system, I'm only a little drunk!_

Back to lunch! After I showed Sara around, we had health studies. It's that whole 'Sex is very, very bad' kind of thing. It's not though! Sara and I both know it's bullshit, Sara's the scientist and I'm a… An experiment. Let's just say that Warrick and I proved the theory wrong in the back of his car. _I hope Mom doesn't find this; she probably wouldn't care anyway. Mom spends her time working at the casino, boozing up or getting busy with Sam._

Sara's coming over to my place tomorrow (well, later on really); we're going to have a little slumber party. When I explained to Samantha and Jodie that I was spending my Saturday night in with Sara, they flipped. It wasn't even that I wasn't going to a party (although that is a shocker!), it was that I wasn't even spending it with them. Then they started bitching about Sara. I told them to go fuck themselves, they've always been selfish little bitches; pathetic and needy, what did I see in them?

Well, I'm gonna head off to sleep. Before I meet Sara at 5pm, I'm going out to the fair with Warrick. He's so sweet – and hot too. This is Catherine, signing off!

_Catherine_

_xoxo_

_

* * *

_

**Review, and you get cookies and beer (if you like beer =])**


End file.
